In the Dark of the Night
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Harry is haunted by his growing obsession with his professor. SS/HP. Dark.


**I don't own them, I just play with them, blah, blah, blah.**

**Warnings: Snarry slash and kind of dark. Don't read it if it's not your cup of tea.**

He watched silently from a distance, trying to quell the feelings that rose inside him. He watched, clinging on to the small hope that Snape might notice, and the fear that he already had.

Harry shook his head.

He had watched Snape's every move, trying to convince himself that all he wanted was to find evidence to incriminate the man, to shatter Dumbledore's trust in Snape forever.

Snape was becoming his obsession.

Harry didn't understand the allure that drew him in, like a moth to a brightly burning candle. He despised Snape, everything about him. His greasy black hair and hooked nose, his yellow, crooked teeth, his unpleasant demeanor…

Yet the very air around him cackled with energy. He possessed such power and control. Harry wanted to see what lie underneath it all.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry unfurled the map and watched as the small black dots spread across the parchment like ants.

There he was.

Severus Snape.

With…Draco Malfoy?

He remembered Slughorn's party, and the conversation that Snape and Malfoy had. Maybe they were plotting something.

Ignoring the little disparaging voice in the back of his head, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and into the hallway. He soon reached the corridor where Snape and Malfoy were conspiring in an empty room.

"—don't need your help!" Malfoy snapped loudly.

Snape's voice was quiet and waspish. "Keep your voice down."

Harry scooted closer as Malfoy huffed sauntered away, past Harry and farther down the hallway.

Even though he was wearing the Invisibility Cloak, Harry was still wary as Snape swept out of the room, like a great bat, his robes flowing behind him. Harry's heart sped up, and he rushed forward, not heeding what was in front of him. With a resounding crash, Harry fell as he ran into the suit of armor that stood nearby.

_Oh, _thank Merlin. His cloak was still concealing him. But where was Snape? With dread filling him, he slowly turned his head to see Snape looming over him, a nasty smirk curling his thin lips.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Snape snatched the Invisibility Cloak off of Harry's cowering form.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what a surprise."

Harry stared up at Snape, defiance sparkling in his emerald eyes.

Suddenly, Snape reached down and pulled Harry up by his arm.

"Follow me."

Harry stumbled behind Snape as he was dragged along, past empty classrooms and up a flight of stairs. With a thrill of shock, Harry realized that Snape was taking him to the nearby tower.

Finally they reached the tower, and Snape released his hold on Harry. Harry rubbed his arm as he watched Snape stare out the window silently.

"I see you watching me."

Harry's heart froze. Snape continued to gaze out the window, his back to Harry.

"Staring, all the time, following me…"

Snape whipped around and advanced on Harry, his robes swirling around him. Harry stumbled backward until he hit the cold stone wall.

_Trapped._

"Sir--"

"Silence, Potter!" Snape hissed, icy venom dripping off each word. "You really should learn to respect your elders."

Snape was inches away from him now, and Harry could feel the heat come off of the cold man.

"Sir…"

Harry stopped, and stared up at Snape, into the black eyes that held the dark shadows of the night within them, at the milky skin that peeked out from underneath his collar…

Harry let out a sigh. Maybe this was just another dream, and he would wake up in bed to the sounds of Ron's obnoxious snores.

Harry threw his cares out the window and they flew away with the night breeze as he stepped closer to Snape and ran his hands over the professor's clothed chest, relishing the feel of muscles twitching and flexing underneath his curious fingers. Harry's flesh felt starved…he craved contact with bare skin…to feel another's sweat mix with his own…

Snape stared down at Harry, his eyes burning with the fire of a far away sun, trapped in the midnight depths.

Harry reached his hands up to undo the first three buttons of the man's frock coat, and the white shirt underneath it, stroking Snape's throat with the tips of his fingers.

He stood on his tiptoes and braced himself by holding onto the taller man's shoulders, then placed a kiss as light as the powdered wings of a butterfly on Snape's neck.

"_Ah…"_

Snape's head tilted back and Harry opened his mouth against his skin, so white it appeared to give off a ghostly glow, like the moon itself.

The chilled blood that ran through Harry's veins turned to fire as he tasted Snape, yet his lustful hunger was still not sated. He ran his tongue over Snape's throat, paying special attention to the man's pulse, which fluttered wildly under his tongue, in contrast to Snape's steady breathing. Harry nuzzled the warm flesh between Snape's neck and shoulder, and heard small noises escape the professor's lips.

With a nervous flutter in his stomach, Harry gently bit down on Snape's neck, unsure of what to do next. All he knew was that Snape was here, with him, and this might be the only chance he had to fulfill his darkest fantasy.

Suddenly, he found himself turned and pushed up against the wall. Harry grunted in surprise as he felt Snape's body press up against his back.

"Do you ever think, Potter, before rushing headlong into messes?"

And now he felt Snape's breath, hot and humid against his own throat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard Snape chuckle darkly.

"Do you want for my touch? Do you…dream that I defile you, sully your innocence?" The words threaded through Harry like strands of silk.

Harry moaned in response as that deep, satin voice caressed him.

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered. Snape pressed closer, and Harry could feel the man's hardness against his backside. Harry bucked back into him, grinding into his arousal, and he heard Snape hiss.

"You little slut. Do you know _nothing _of self control?"

Suddenly, Snape tugged Harry's arms behind his back, and muttered a spell. Harry gasped as his hands were bound. His heart pattered faster…faster…

He was completely at Snape's mercy.

Harry dropped to his knees and scooted around so he faced Snape, who let out a derisive snort.

"Hmmm. The Boy-Who-Lived, on his knees in front of his nasty professor, like a good little whore."

Snape patted his cheek lightly, and Harry obediently parted his lips.

'_This is your only chance, Harry; make a night to remember…'_

His heart racing at the speed of light, Harry rested his head on Snape's warm thigh. He didn't really know what he was doing, not being the most experienced boy, but—he did what felt _right _to him. He did what he dreamed of doing, and what he dreamed he wanted done to him.

Harry licked the inside of Snape's panted leg, feeling the rough material rasp against his sensitive tongue.

"_Mmm."_

Harry felt his heart skip as he heard Snape purr, smooth and sweet like syrup. Snape slid his hand down to Harry's head, grasped a handful of unruly black hair, and yanked his head back so he stared up at his teacher.

Snape gazed down at Harry, a calculating look on his features, and from the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Snape's hand wrestling with something. All of a sudden, Harry felt something hard and damp prod the side of his face, and his eyes grew wide as he felt the leaking head of Snape's erection drag along his lips. Harry flicked the tip of his tongue out to catch the dewy droplets of precome, and his own cock hardened as he tasted the bitter fluid.

He opened his mouth wide to accommodate Snape's girth, and wrapped his lips around his shaft, closing his eyes in pleasure as Snape's wet velvet voice uttered soft, delicious moans. Harry sucked, tasting the salted honey that was Snape himself.

After a few moments, Snape pushed Harry off of his cock with a long, low sigh.

He bent down so his lips brushed Harry's ear. Harry shivered.

"I want to come inside you," Snape murmured. "I want to feel you clench around me when you come, to feel you shatter underneath me."

Harry gasped and writhed as the man's dulcet tones entangled him like silken ribbons, tying him up, leaving him helpless as he waited for the man to stake his claim on him.

"Oh, _yesss,_" Snape hissed, and Harry could have sworn he saw Snape's tongue flicker out like a serpent's, to wet his thin lips in anticipation.

Snape pulled Harry forward by his shirt front, and then forcibly pushed him down on the cold stone floor. Harry winced as his own wrists dug into the small of his back as he laid on them. He felt his pants being ripped off, and he blinked up at Snape, who stared back down at him, looking all the part of the hungry spider who was beckoning the fly to his web.

Snape lightly traced Harry's entrance with his fingernail, and Harry moaned, goose bumps rising from his vulnerable flesh.

Something else lathered his entrance, and Harry let out a gasp as Snape's wily tongue snaked inside him.

Harry both heard and felt Snape groan against him, and the sound hummed through his veins like a beautiful symphony of music.

Harry trembled as Snape ripped gasps and moans from his throat; they issued from Harry like a torrent of fiery passion. Snape lifted his head, and crawled up Harry's body, nipping and biting every inch of exposed flesh. He tore Harry's shirt open, capturing one of his taut nipples between his fingers, and pinching and twisting them roughly.

Harry moaned, but it turned to a scream as Snape thrust into him in one move, ripping him in half and throwing away the pieces.

"Ow—ah, slow down, Snape--"

"Insolent brat!" Harry's head snapped to the side as Snape's palm made sharp contact with his cheekbone. "You are to show me the proper respect and call me sir at all times!"

'_Well, he really doesn't deserve respect now, does he?' _Harry thought resentfully as he trembled underneath the older man.

"Sir, please…" Harry pleaded, the burning pain becoming too much to bear. Snape looked down at Harry, his warm breath wafting over Harry's sweaty face like steam.

"You thought I would worship you, like everyone else in this school? Did you think that I would venerate you—_love _you?" Snape spat. "You do not deserve any of it."

"No, no, I just--"

Snape paused.

"I feel so much sometimes, so much I think I'll burst." The words flew out of Harry's mouth like sparrows. He couldn't believe he was confiding in Snape, of all people. "And sometimes…sometimes, I feel so numb…I just want to feel something real, not just a fantasy, something that helps me escape, sir. For a little while, at least."

Snape stared down at him, into his own emerald depths. Harry saw a glimmer of warm softness in Snape's hard, cold eyes, and heard him clear his throat.

"Why did you choose me, then, Potter?" Snape whispered. "Why did you choose the man who loathes you? Who you, in turn, despise?" Snape continued to stare into his eyes, and his obsidian eyes that so resembled the chilly, dark night, now seemed to be filled with a soft, warm fire.

Harry turned his head to the side as tears trickled from the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know," Harry said hoarsely. Snape slipped out of him slowly and pulled Harry up in his arms, reaching behind him to untie his wrists.

"What—what are you doing?" Harry cried as Snape set him back down gently.

"Quiet," Snape snapped, as Harry shook with sobs and brought his fists up to pound at Snape's chest weakly.

"Why? I want--" Harry gasped, as he choked down more tears.

"This isn't what you want, Potter," Snape muttered, awkwardly gathering the shaking boy in his arms.

Tears mingled with the sweat on his face, and his nose ran against Snape's robes. Snape was still like a stone statue as Harry leaned into him.

Anger, resentment, fear…a myriad of emotions rushed from Harry and into plain sight. They seemed corporeal, taunting him, mocking him.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Snape murmured. "Come, now."

Harry felt his face flush with shame as Snape gently wiped tears from his face with a piece of his robe.

He let his emotions get the best of him; he wore his heart on his sleeve like a fool, just as Snape had told him last year in Occlumency lessons.

Harry started as Snape stood, picking Harry up and setting him on his feet. Harry stumbled, the muscles and skin of his knees raw and sore. Snape rested a hand on his elbow and guided Harry to the doorway of the tower.

"Don't forget this." Snape tossed the Invisibility Cloak, and Harry caught it with shaking fingers.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Yes, yes," Snape replied, waving a hand dismissively in Harry's direction.

Harry walked past the arch of the doorway, and then looked back at the lone figure who was staring out the window silently once more.

"Sir?"

Snape did not move, did not acknowledge that he heard Harry at all. Still, Harry plundered on fearlessly, his Gryffindor courage filling him up again.

'Goodnight."

Harry turned and fled, rushing out the doorway so swiftly that he almost did not hear the quiet "Goodnight, Harry" that dissolved in the night air.

The End


End file.
